This invention relates to a machine and method useful in cleaning and deburring work pieces such as castings, machined parts and the like. Such work pieces as cast parts after removal from ceramic or permanent molds, typically have rough edges and/or "fins" which exist not only on the exterior surfaces, but also on internal passages and machined components or parts typically have sharp edges or "burrs" remaining from machining operations. These must necessarily be removed before the parts can be utilized as machine components. Prior techniques for cleaning work pieces such as cast parts have included blast cleaning with abrasion media such as steel shot, grit and the like; tumbling barrels filled with grinding media such as crushed stone, aluminum oxide, sand, carbide abrasive materials and the like; vibratory tubs wherein a tub is moved by an eccentric crank shaft with the work piece placed in the tub and filled with abrasive media, etc. Later, in the early 1960's, vibratory bowl techniques were employed wherein the work piece was placed in a container filled with media and cleaning fluid and shaken in a helical pattern within the confines of the bowl.
While all of the above mentioned prior art approaches to cleaning of work pieces have met with some success, they all have notable disadvantages. In particular, a primary disadvantage common to each of the systems mentioned above is that both the work piece and the abrasive cleaning media are contained in a confined space, the boundaries of which are defined by the vibrating container. The net result is that predictable patterns of movement for both the abrasion media and the work piece occur. This in turn results in abrasive media often becoming packed in the internal passageways of the work piece with the result being that the deburring and cleaning process is not effective, since portions of the work piece are insulated from the impacts of the abrasive media by packed abrasive media.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned deficiencies with respect to prior art work piece deburring and cleaning machines and processes.
In particular, it is a primary object of the present invention in order to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which successfully prevents abrasive media compaction during the cleaning process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deburring machine and cleaning process for work pieces which allows the work piece to be effectively cleaned, smoothed and treated in a manner which is effective not only for external surfaces of the work piece, but more effectively cleans and deburrs internal passageways.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which, rather than packing the machine parts and the abrasive media inside of a container or receptacle, allows the abrasive media to free-fall through a wholly open area within which the work piece to be cleaned is moved.
A yet more specific object of the invention is to provide a deburring and cleaning machine and process which allows the abrasive media material to penetrate even the smallest and most difficult areas of the work piece, without compacting therein, and then falling to a catch pan for recycle and reuse.
An even more precise object of the present invention is to provide a deburring machine and process which allows simultaneous subjection of a work piece to a free-falling and cascading curtain of abrasive media while continually moving the work piece in an open area.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives, as well as others, will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereinafter.